Stay With Me
by CyberAwkwardSilence
Summary: I'm no good in summaries :( But please R&R :)


Stay With Me

"Maybe you should leave." Jade say sternly at Beck.

He's hurt but he did not dare to show any emotions.

They've been having stupid arguments about the smallest things these  
past weeks and none of them even remember the reasons why. This time,  
they're fighting about what Jade said to Tori earlier at school.

He sigh. "Jade, I was just saying that maybe you should leave Tori alone."

"And I was just saying that maybe you should go date Tori instead of  
me and defend her all your life."

He doesn't want to admit it but he's tired of always arguing with  
Jade, specially about Tori.

"Maybe I would." he say finally.

"Yeah, maybe you should." she say crossing her arms over her chest.

Jade hates the need of pushing Beck away. But with Tori telling her  
everyday that she's not good enough for him. She's starting to believe  
it.

They glare at each other for a long moment.

"Jade-" he starts but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Save it Beck." she say. "I don't want to hear anything about Tori anymore."

"Then let's not-"

"We're done."

Beck gape at Jade. He can't believe what she just said.

She's breaking up with him. Again.

"You'll come back around." he say with confidence. "Like you did last  
time when you broke up with me because you're jealous of Alyssa  
Vaughn." that came out too cocky than he intend to.

But Jade just stare at him, biting back tears and any hurt emotions.  
She couldn't believe Beck just said that.

True. She did everything for Beck to take her back whenever they broke  
up. But that's it. It always had to be her and never him. He never did  
anything for her to take him back. And it's very tiring.

She shakes her head. "Not this time." she finally say. "We're over."

Beck could feel his knees weaken, he glue his brown eyes on Jade's blue ones.

He could tell that Jade is dead serious about this break up. And this  
time, for Jade, it's for real. She is not bluffing at all. She really  
wants to end Beck&Jade.

But she doesn't.

She never loved anyone more that she loves Beck. Well, loved, now that  
they're over. And telling him it's over is like telling her dad that  
he's a good father. She doesn't want for Beck to leave, that's the  
last thing she wants. But that's the best thing for him.

She doesn't want Beck to regret that he never had a chance with some  
nicer, and perfect girlfriend because he's trapped with The Wicked  
Witch Of The West.

And though it hurts, she have to let him go.

"Is that what you really want?" ask Beck.

She tell herself, no, but she has to say "Yes."

He nod, still not showing any emotions. "Okay then," he say turning  
away from Jade's front door and starts to walk away.

She watch him walk away from her house. From her. From her life.

Beck&Jade is now officially over. She ended it. And now they're  
just... Beck and Jade.

She step in and close the door behind her. After a minute of just  
standing there, waiting, she finally breakdown and cry with the  
realization of Beck being gone. That he's not coming back.

After an hour or so, Beck is still sitting in his truck outside Jade's  
house. He still couldn't believe they broke up again, and it feel so  
sudden though inevitable.

They've broken up a couple of times before but he always knew that  
they'll get back together, but now... He doesn't know what will  
happen.

He lean against the window and let a tear fall down his cheek.

He doesn't want his relationship with Jade to end. And the truth is  
that no matter how pessimistic, sarcastic and hurtful Jade is, he  
doesn't want her to change at all. Because he loved her for her.

She couldn't stand it.

Jade storm out of her house and walk to the lake behind their property.

Though, she never swims there, she loves the silence.

She sits next to a big sycamore tree and stare at the moonlit water.

And for the third time that night, she cry.

She never cried trice in one night before, and it's all because she  
and Beck broken up.

She's shivering with the cold breeze and she forgot to wear a jacket  
but she's not walking back to get one now.

Beck take off his jacket and put it on Jade's shoulders. She look up  
to him, clearly startled.

"What are you doing here?" she ask. "How'd you found me?"

"I followed you here." he say then gesture next to her. "May I?"

She nod and look back to the water.

He sit inches next to her and also stare at the water.

"It's really beautiful here." he say after a couple of minutes of  
silence. "I never thought you like these kind of place."

She just glance at him with a sour smile.

"Really, Beck, what are you doing here?" she ask again.

Beck sigh and turn to her. "I'm sorry, I lied."

Her brows crease and turn to him. "What? What do you mean you lied?"

"I lied." he repeat looking deep into Jade's eyes. "I said it was okay  
if we broke up, but it's not." he shake his head. "I don't want us to  
break up."

Jade clench her jaw, trying her best not to cave in. She turn back to  
the water to avoid his gaze.

"I've decided. Just leave me alone Beck."

"I can't..." he take her hand. "I don't care about you fighting with  
Tori all the time, I'm not gonna defend her anymore." he state. "I'm  
gonna start defending you-"

"Well, isn't that too late now Beck?" she says in sarcasm. "Because  
I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" she jerk back her hand but Beck hold  
on to it.

"Jade, I really am sorry, but I want us to get back together-"

"No Beck, stop it." she cut him off. "You're just making this so  
freaking hard for me. This is for your own good."

She didn't realise that tears are already streaming down her face  
until Beck cup her face and turn it to him. He wipe it away with his  
thumbs.

"I'm sorry I'm making you cry." he says but he's clearly holding back his tears.

Seeing his brown eyes, Jade's tense body relax a little. She may be  
tough, but she has a weak spot for Beck.

"Jade... Would you take me back?" he ask.

"No."

Beck roll his eyes, blinking back tears. "Come on now Jade, this isn't  
the first day when I asked you out and you told me 'no' a million  
times." he try to joke. "Take me back."

"A million times... No."

She pull away and hug her knees to her chest.

Beck just look at her for a long minute then stand up. "Jade, I'm  
gonna count to ten-"

"Not so original Beck." she cut him off, remembering the time they  
broke up because Beck won't leave Tori's house house with her. "I'm  
too mad to Tori to let her fix us this time."

He sigh. "I'm gonna count to ten. If you don't say that you take me  
back when I'm done... I'm gonna leave you alone."

Jade didn't flinch at Beck's ultimatum.

"1..."

She's thinking, is he really doing this?

"2..."

Come on Jade...

"3..."

She wipe her tears away and-as much as she could-make her face expressionless.

"4..."

Beck step back.

"5..."

He swallow the lump in his throat and take another step back.

"6..."

She hug her knees tighter.

"7... Come on Jade. 8..."

"9." She says coldly.

Beck close his eyes and think, is he really going to say ten and be  
done with Jade?

No, he can't.

He walk back to Jade, bent down hug her from behind.

"Please Jade... Take me back..." he begs.

She's surprise with what Beck is doing. He never begs before. He was a  
well-collected guy.

He bury his face in her dark hair on the crook of her neck. "Jade..."  
he whisper.

She couldn't help but breakdown again. She turns around and hug Beck back.

"Jade... Please, take me back."

"You don't have to ask anymore." she hug him tighter.

"I love you..."

"I know, I love ME too."

Beck laugh.

"But I love you too." she says with a grin.

Beck pull away and lean in to kiss her. It taste like salt because of  
both their tears but for them, it taste like love and reconciliation.

When they pull away to hug each other again. "I'm keeping my promise,  
I'm not going to defend Tori whenever you fight anymore."

She roll her eyes playfully before she pull away and hold both his  
hands. "Don't ruin this moment with Tori talk." she say.

He smiles. "Okay,"

"Me, I promise to be more nicer." she say raising her brow. "But only  
to you, I have a reputation to keep."

He laugh and shake his head. "I don't need you to be nicer, I love you  
just the way you are."

"Don't song lyrics me."

They laugh again, make out and goof around for a long moment.

On the walk back to Jade's house, she stop on the driveway with Beck's  
hand on hers.

"Just promise me one thing."

He hold her hand tighter and pull her closer. "Anything."

"Just stay with me."

He smile and kiss her ever so lightly on the lips again. "Always."


End file.
